


Fishing trip

by Mal (ZenoObsessed)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Jeaha - Freeform, Kija - Freeform, Ouryuu - Freeform, Yun - Freeform, yona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno and Shinha are sent to go fishing.        \(^.^)/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing trip

Zeno and Shinha had sat at the edge of the river bank and was getting out some worms to fish with. Yun had instructed them to go fishing and stay away while he did laundry and sew Zeno's clothes from his latest misadventure.   
Zeno expertly put the worm on the hook and looked over to check on Shinha   
"Do you need help, Seiryuu?"

Shinha shook his head. Ao had taken him fishing before and taught him how to bait his hook.   
Zeno smiled and threw his line out and settled in to wait. 

Shinha did the same. Ao the Squirrel nuzzled up on his knee and went to sleep. Zeno scooted over and leaned against his shoulder.   
Shinha sighed, it was good to get some quiet. Everyone is so lively, but he liked the quiet sometimes too.   
"Did you teach yourself to fish, Seiryuu," Zeno asked.  
Shinha shook his head, "Ao taught me."   
Zeno smiled and sighed. Shinha remembered something, "You have me a ball..."   
Zeno chuckled, "Yes, you were so cute. Cute."   
Zeno jerked up and tugged on the line. He caught a rainbow trout and put it in the bucket that Yun gave them.   
Shinha saw some around his line, but none we taking real interest in it. He tugged at the line to get their attention but the darted away. He frowned and sat down again.   
"Patience, Seiryuu. That's the key," Zeno chirped.  
Ao settled back in Shinha's lap, eating an acorn. Shinha kept an eye on the squirrel in case she dive-bombed the bucket to try and get the fish.   
Zeno reached over and patted the squirrel's head. Shinha looked around. Yona and Hak were gathering wood. Jeaha was sleeping in a tree and Kija was helping Yun with the laundry.   
"Who taught you," Shinha asked.   
"To fish? Oh, the first Hakuryuu. He made Zeno learn so we could have 'brother bonding.' It became a tradition about once a month to go fishing. Rykoryuu would sometime join us."   
Shinha nodded and saw a fish bite his bait and reeled in a blue gill. Shinha put it in the bucket with Ao scampered around it.   
"Good job, Seiryuu," Zeno exclaimed.   
Shinha poked at the water in the bucket as the two fish went round and round. It was dizzying. Shinha shook his head and sat down. They caught three more fish before deciding to pack up. Shinha bent down to wrap up his pole when Ao jumped down from his shoulder and on to the end of the bucket. Zeno tried to catch it, but it was too late. The squirrel tipped over the bucket knocking all the fish into the river.   
Shinha dived in and caught one with his hands. Coming up for air and seeing a startled Zeno. The blue gill wriggled in his hands and one of the spines caught him, which made him loose his grip on it and it too swam to freedom.   
Zeno laughed and scratched his head, "Well, we are out of worms. Let's hope Rykoryuu got enough berries for the rest of the meal the lad is cooking."   
Shinha sighed, he doubted Jeaha collected anything. They were going to get a scolding for mother again.


End file.
